Out with the Hole and In with the Love!
by Snowy12345679
Summary: She has finally uncovered herself to the world and has finished University. She was from the past. The old third seat of squad 5 is back in action! Long after Azien's defeat, Ichigo has his powers back, a different arc, what will happen? NOT YAOI! Discontinued
1. The Return

**Hello all, sorry for the long wait, First of all my internet is finally back that is why this was publish later then i wanted to be. Second SORRY ALL MY Fruits Basket FANS! I am not in that mood and now i am back into bleach. So RxR please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach (Tite Kubo) or the songs (To the artists) or Emiko's wolves names (Tales of Symphoina: Dawn of the new day).**

**Claimer: I _DO _however own Emiko, Chika, Junko, Their mum and dad.**

**_Edit: So i changed it as my profile said, i am so sorry for the long wait, i had the biggest gamer writer block, you know when you get full of games, now that i was bored i finished this off, i will get the next chapter out when i can, thanks for the fav lotusbe88, I love you~ But i need reviews, not like i really want them, it would be nice~ On with the story! More diclaimers and claimers to come~ _  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The return**

**_[Emiko's P.O.V throughout, unless notified]_**

I was leaning against the KarakuraHigh school gates waiting for Chika, why did I want to pick her up? I did just come back from University, it was a surprise, demo, why didn't I wait to home?

"NEE-CHAN!" I heard Chika shout, I sighed and shook my head and awaited the impact.

_THUMP!_

"NEE-CHAN! YOU'RE BACK!" Chika shouted in my ear and hugged me. My ears would of bled if I weren't use to it, she does that all the time.

"Imoto," I sighed, "can you restrain from screaming in my ear? And I missed you too."

"Gomen Nee-Chan," I heard her sigh sadly.

"Be like that, I won't cook for you, okay?" I stood up and turned around to not face her.

"Nee-Chan, don't be like that." She stood up and smiled, "come on I missed your cooking, oh and I have a boyfriend." She said happily. I froze, my little dear is all grow up now. I turned slowly and looked into her eyes with my best stoic look and her smiled slowly faded.

When I was about to open my mouth to speak, I saw her flinch, so I put a hand on her head, indicating I was comforting her.

"So, who's this lucky chum of yours, huh? Who's that guy who is lucky enough to have my dear as their girlfriend, huh? Come on who is it?" I asked with my infamous motherly smile I had only for her, I noticed the people at the back, but ignored them for now.

"So you're not mad at me?" Chika asked awkwardly and timidly.

"Why should I? Give me a good reason why I should be mad to you? I know I can't control your love life, so why should I be mad? Unless this guy abuses you, tries to rape you, takes advantage of you or hates you, I don't mind at all, so who is this guys?" I asked again, the group behind her was shocked at my words, they probably thought was just one year older than them, they don't know anything at all.

"Well, this is my group of friends," She started to point them out and I chuckled very slightly. "This is Inoue Orihime, and this isSado Yasutora or Chad as we call him, this is Ishida Uryu, this is Kuchiki Rukia," I flinched at that name, but it was not visible, thank Kami.

I did notice a presentence behind us, this person was concealing their spiritual pressure, and doing a great job at it in fact, but nothing, I mean nothing can get past me, even if you are a expert in concealing your spiritual pressure, I'm a master at it, I will still be able to feel tiny bits of it. But I ignored it.. for now.

"And this is the lucky fellow, Kurosaki Ichigo." Chika continued, my eyes widened at the name, Kurosaki.

"Kurosaki you say?" I asked curiously.

"And what of it?" He asked back, rudely in fact.

"Nothing, just the name is familiar that's all," I smiled very slightly.

"Ichigo don't be so rude to my Nee-Chan!" Chika said with her voice raised slightly, in a jokeish manner, as she playfully punched his arm.

"Gomen, Gomen." Ichigo said while rubbing the back of his head.

"It's fine, as long as you don't go into a apologizing fit," I replied with a smirk. Chika started to giggle, seeing as how I am settling in nicely.

"Don't worry, he won't. I'm sure of it!" The Kuchiki answered for him.

"I believe you, thousands won't" I again replied with a smirk, an evil smirk while I'm at it.

" Anyways Guys this is my big sister, Kojima Emiko." Chika said with a grin.

"Imoto, didn't I say I use my maiden name now? It's Fujimoto Emiko." I asked sadly.

"Why? Are you ashamed of being Chika's sister?" Ichigo asked back.

"I'm not ashamed of being her sister, just ashamed of being _his _sister!" I answered.

"Nee-Chan, can we go now? I wanna taste that cooking of yours I missed for 3 years," Chika interrupted, nudging me to stop think of him.

"Sure, come what are you waiting for? Say goodbye now."

"See you guys later!" With that Chika followed me home.

"See you tomorrow Chi!" They others called back.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When we got home, I went into the kitchen to start on dinner, but I could help but have a feeling, that the person that was behind me was an old friend. I sweat dropped, I highly doubt it.

"So what do you want Imoto?" I asked.

"My favourite please!" I heard Chika answer. "When will you start painting again?" Chika asked.

"Soon, soon. And if you are going to ask me to sing after dinner, I'll sing before you go to bed okay?" I replied.

"Okay!" With that she went to her room, to probably do her homework or something.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After dinner and just before Chika went to bed, she asked me what I was going to sing.

"You'll see," I replied mysteriously. As soon as she got in bed I closed my eyes and began to sing.

_When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love_

_When the evening shadows  
And the stars appear  
And there is no one there to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million year  
To make you feel my love_

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
No doubt in my mind where you belong_

_I go hungry, I go black and blue  
I'll go crawling down the avenue  
no, there nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love_

_The storms are raging on the rolling seas  
And on the highway of regret  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

_I could make you happy make your dreams come true  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the earth for you  
To make you feel my love._

_(Adele, make you feel my love! I do not own it)_

As soon as I finished, I opened my eyes to find that Chika was asleep. I smiled, turned off her night light and closed her door. I slowly walked to my room and closed my door, into my bed and fell asleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Emiko's Inner World_

I opened my eyes and realised that I was in my inner world.

"OI! DANNI! YOU HERE?!" I shouted into my world, which consisted of a orchard of various trees, like cherry blossoms, oak and pine trees. It is like a green house but bigger. The is a lake somewhere, and many little plants, like bonsai and tulip etc.

_"I'm here!" _Danni answered, appearing right in front of me.

"How have you been?" I questioned.

_"Quite well, I'm just inching for a fight, you never use me." _Danni sighed sadly, so I went up to her and embraced her, while patting her little head, she looked like a 7 or 8 years old, despite having white hair and stuff, while I looked like a 17 year old, Chika looked like a 17 year old too, correction IS a 17 year old that looks like one.

"Let's have a fight on my birthday, which is in a few days, to be exact this Sunday, so then okay?" I asked with a reassuring smile, though in the back of my mind, I was sad.

_"Okay!" _Danni cheered very happily, before light shone through indicating I was morning and I needed to get up so I did.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I woke up feeling more refreshed than I have ever felt when I woke up for the past years, I looked 'round to see that it was 10 am, Chika has gone to school. I smiled thinking how independent she is now, I don't have to worry about much anymore, I only have to worry about _him _now. I got up and went to the kitchen to find there weren't much left so I decided that I would get a sandwich at a cafe and go shopping for stuff.

As I was walking along the road to get something to eat when I felt a familiar presentence behind me so I decided to play with him/her. I was thinking of what I should do before I felt a slight change in Reiatsu, a hollow, so I ran into the first alley I saw.

"Tenebrae hide me!" I demanded, when Tenebrae did it, I shunpoed to where the hollow will appear. And got Tenebrae ready (his sword form is placed like Soi Fein's zanpukto), as soon as it came out I yelled, "Darkness blast!" I pulled Tenebrae out and the blast shot out as Tenebrae was place like I was blocking a attack. When the Gillan died I lowered Tenebrae and put him back into his sheath and it disappeared. I then shunpoed back to the alley, asked Tenebrae to take the darkness around me away and walked out to continue to get something to eat.

After getting my sandwich and groceries, I walked home, still feeling an old feeling. I sighed sadly, as I remembered all of my old friends, Love, Rose, Mashiro, Kensei, Lisa, Hachi, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Tessai, Hiyori and Shinji. I hope they are all right, I wonder what they are doing right now, I wonder if they are still use their soul reaper powers, I wonder they are still alive for that matter.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When I got home, I put everything away in the kitchen, I also got some new clothes for me and Chika, I wonder if she'll like them, I hope she does, she never gets new clothes so this is probably my gift to her, a 'I'm back' gift. I looked at the clock, 1 hours till she comes home. What to do? I know visit Kisuke! I think he has a shop, I heard Chika and that Kurosaki and their friends were talking about. I wonder if they know she's a soul reaper. I wonder. Well I should get going now and with that I walked to Urahara Shoten.

As I was walking there, that same presentence from before, this time they let off more of their Reiatsu, I was begin to remember, I just need a bit more time so I ignored it. When I got to the shop, I saw two kids, a girl and a boy. The boy had red hair in a diamondish shape and the girl have black pigtail, long ones in fact. The boy suddenly looked up at me from his sweeping, I looked down to see a soccer ball at my feet and picked it up.

"OI! THAT'S MINE!" Yelled the boy. I looked at him for a second and averted my eyes to the ball, I held an evil smirk for a minute.

"So this is yours huh?" I asked with a hint of darkness.

"YEAH! SO GIVE IT HERE!" The boy, yet again, shouted.

"Jinta, come on stop worrying about it, let it go." The timid girl asked the boy politely.

"Ururu, don't you see, this girl has got my ball and-" The boy was pulling the girl's pig tails, so I throw the ball at the red-head and he fell backwards and his back while clutching his head, I did throw it with around half of my strength, it weren't full force, he is lucky, I heard clapping.

"My, my, my, why is a girl like this outside my shop hm?" I heard Kisuke say, so I turned to look at him, at least I'm wearing glasses and my hair in a high ponytail as per usual.

"_Excusez-moi, monsieur._ I'll take my leave now then." I turned to leave, when Kisuke came up to me. I was a linguist thanks to my mother.

"Now, now, you don't need to hide from me Emiko, I know it's you, you're one of the only people that I know can speak many languages." My eyes yet to widen, I knew he would catch on. I saw out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tessai's eyes widen, I knew he would be surprised. "Come now, you have a lot of explaining to do," with that I followed Kisuke into his shop and Tessai brought out some tea.

"Right, so where have you been?" Kisuke asked me when we were seated.

"Around, you know, living the normal human life. Cooking, painting, going to University, I just finished it by the way. And some family stuff too." I answered, smiling ever so slightly.

"Why did you go that morning? We thought you were dead." I stiffed a little at this question.

"I know, I'm sorry, I had to leave for family stuff... I did leave a note," I paused, my face had dropped, I looked at Kisuke and, from what I saw, he was asking me to explain. "I can't right now, when the time comes, it will be explained, only time will tell. Anything else?"

"Do you have any questions for me?" Kisuke asked with his fan whipped out. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I do. Has Azien died or something?" I asked, knowing it was a touchy subject.

"He's in prison, Kurosaki killed him. Kurosaki Ichigo is his full name he-"

"Has orange hair that you can't miss and a scowl on his face most of the time, yeah I know" I finished for him. "The young Kuchiki is with him, a mission perhaps?"

"Yes, she is here for another week or two before she has to return for report before coming back here for another month" Kisuke answered. I put my elbow on the table.

"Now that I have explained the general stuff of what's been happening in my life, is there anything else you want?" I asked suspiciously.

"Not really, unless you need something." I stared at him in shock.

"Seriously? Usually you have some random shit up your sleeve!" I replied back.

"Language lady" Kisuke scolded me.

"Excuse me! I can say whatever the hell I like! Like you are any different!" I answered sadly.

"I don't swear, unlike you, unless someone is rubbing it on you?"

"You dirty minded old man!" I commanded.

"But who knows what happens in your private life~ " He sang, I shook my head.

"I do not have time for love" I said.

"Of course you do" Kisuke answered

"Like when?" I asked.

"When you paint~!" Kisuke sand once again. Suddenly I felt someone trying to creep up behind me, so I let them just nearly hug me before I did a back flip and landed on top of that someone.

"Nice try Yoruichi, but that ain't gonna work on me a fifth time." I sat on her back

"Well done Emi-Chan, you gotten stronger than last time we've fought."

"Yoruichi, last time we fought was over 50 years ago of course I would have gotten stronger." I said logically.

"Same thing," She laughed "now can you get off me?"

"I need to go home now anyways, my sister is probably already home and is waiting for me, so sure ~ " I said in a cheerful voice.

"Go ahead, you don't want to leave her waiting do you?" Yoruichi asked.

"Nope!" I smiled and skipped off, when I suddenly stopped, and asked, "Kisuke, where's Junko?"

"A school trip," He answered.

"I see, tell her I said hi!" And with that, I strode off.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When I got home, I found Chika waiting for me in the living room, with Ichigo, on the sofa, watching TV, but they haven't realized that I just came home, so I took this chance to scare them, and I succeeded, I spooked them both out, and Ichigo's face was priceless. Chika is quite use to it, I scare her all the time, but Ichigo's face had pure shock, or the 'WTF' face.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ichigo asked. I giggled a little.

"Awww! You were getting cosy weren't you? All lovey-dovey! Well, get back to what you guys were doing, I'll be in the kitchen making dinner, are you staying of dinner Imoto's boyfriend?" I smirked as they blushed.

"If you don't mind." He said rubbing the back of his head as he blushed.

"Go ahead, I'll just make more. Chika I bought you some clothes as a 'I'm back' gift, its upstairs on your bed, and Ichigo can go up to see them as well. Be sure not to have too much fun!" I winked as I walked into the kitchen to make dinner, I knew they were blushing, a red tomato would be jealous. Chika is the one to recover the quickest, the reason being is that she is use to me saying jokes like that; it meant that I cared for you.

"We won't Nee! Come on Ichigo, she's always like that. It means that she cares for you, she does it to me all the time, because she cares for me a lot so she's happy that I have you so she'll make fun of you because she likes you. Come now, I wanna see the clothes she bought for me, she has one of the best fashion sense anyone I know has. I have no time to buy clothes so she buys some for me, let's go!" I heard people going up the stairs afterwards, she must be happy. If she's happy than I'm happy. I went to complete dinner.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I called Chika and Ichigo down for dinner. When they came down, I saw that Chika was wearing one of the shirts I bought her and one of the leggings.

"Do you like it?" I asked Chika.

"No, I don't like it!" I knew what she was going to say.

"You love it." I said for her.

"I was going to say that!" She said whiningly.

"That's one of the oldest tricks I know, you know you still crease to beat me in something." I said matter-a-fact-er-ly.

"Yeah, one day, there will be something that I'll beat you in!"

"And that will be the day, I'll feel the most proudest as I can be." I replied with a motherly smile. "Come on now, let's eat!" I finished as I went to sit down at the table and they followed suit.

"So when did you guys get together?" I asked as we were eating.

"Well, it started when she was a new student in our class and sat next to me!" Ichigo started.

"It was the only space I had no choice, anyways Orihime ask me to come and have lunch with them as I was a new student I agreed." Chika continued.

"Chika do they know about, you know, _that_?" I interrupted.

"Nope. So I was at lunch with them and well stuff happen, we then became close friends and then he asked me out!" Chika finished.

"Know about what?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't worry about it, it's family business."

"Okay..." He asked suspiciously

"Ichigo, is your father, by any chance, Kurosaki Isshin?" I asked him.

"Yeah why?"

"Just curious that's all!" I answered. Just as Ichigo was about to say something Chika began a different conversation.

"So how as University?" She asked, she saved me.

"Easy I suppose." I answered.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After dinner, Ichigo had to leave.

"See ya Chi!" Ichigo said.

"See ya!" Chika replied.

"Well, where's the goodbye kiss? Or haven't you have your first kiss?" I asked, they both blushed.

"Nee, we've had our first kiss before, but..."

"I'll look away then." I suggested, so I did and they kissed, but I turn as their lips touched and _CLICK! _"Photo taken!" I ran upstairs. "IT'S FOR MY PAINTING! BUT IT'S GOING TO BE SOMEONE ELSE!" I explained.

"It's fine Ichigo, she does that all the time as well, but for her paintings, fortunately she doesn't use our faces." I heard Chika say before I closed my door and begin the base of my painting, soon I realized that I need a to see real trees so I decided that I will go to the park tomorrow. I knew that Chika would want me out of the house for the whole day tomorrow, because my birthday in going to be the day after tomorrow, so she is probably going to do something. I smiled sadly at the thought and got ready for bed, tomorrow is going to be a long day.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it! And the next one will be up next week, hopefully, i have nearly finished it so, i should be up next week wednesday or something REVIEWS WILL BE NICE! Don't have to though! ~#~ Oh! and Cristicism will be nice too!**

**_Edit_**01-11-2012_:_**_ So this is wrong to, The next will be up when i can have it up~_  
**


	2. AN that is VERY IMPORTANT

Okay guys... I know I dont stick to ANYTHING! But I have a good feeling that this new IDEA will work, I really do hope you guys like the new one, just SORRY -shot-

I really mean it though guys, this is A ORIGINAL IDEA! I KNOW AMAZING RIGHT? But that aside, im workiing on a NEW STORY. YES! I KNOW! But ill keep these TWO STORIES I HAVE AS DISCONTINUED!.. I AM SORRY!

I just feel.. I just feel, this new Idea will help me alot.. I am truly sorry for this.. This Idea is a BLEACH ONLY! Sorry Fruit basket fans... But UNLESS SOMEONE gets me back into it, I wont be continuing it, but it will still be here for you guys to see, but I think I might just delete my fruit basket one as well, I dont really want it.. SORRY! I just cant say sorry enough.. So My FB one, I will delete ONCE I put the first chapter of my new story up. Okay so, Ill do a summary of my New Story SOON! yes SOON! Porbably this weekend. I do though... I do need a person, YES A PERSON! I just want my story right, and someone who is willing to give something a try, or anything a try. I do hope SOMEONE will want to. I PROMISE I WILL FEATURE YOU IN MY NEW UPCOMING STORY!

How to apply:

Welll I dont care how, All I need is someone who is on FF a good bit and will respond to anything ASAP, Oh and tell me a bit about yourself, just basic details and such DO NOT REVEAL(sp?) TOO MUCH ABOUT YOURSELF! You must a be a BLEACH FAN! YES A BLEACH FAN! Oh and deal with ANY PAIRS! CANNON/SLASH/YAOI/YURI etc. And as you can see above ^^" I am CRAP AT SPELLING! Even though I have 'Word' It sometimes the wrong thing, I need someone with good ideasish.. I AM BARGINING TOO MUCH! Okay I'll narrow it down to small points ...

What you need to APPLY:

-You are on a good bit of time

-Reply to anything ASAP

-A bleach fan

-Can deal with ANY PAIRINGS

-Grammer Nazi Someone who can think OUTSIDE THE BOX

-Can give good ideas Wait.. How are you suppose to.. Never mind -_-

-Spelling GOD/GODDESS

-And just tell me a bit about yourself.

How to Apply2: REVIEW OR PM ME! Oh make sure I can PM you back toooooo!

*looks up* TOO LONG -shot-

If you are selected [There might be more than one ^^] You will be PMED with it saying you are chosen, if there are multipule [SP?] It will be listed. And if you have any better commuitcation you have, its ideal you pass over? Like Skype, Steam, E-mail, FaceBook, ETC! [Not MYSPACE, YOU DUMB] ^^"

*Looks up again..* One full page... I RANT! Oh and once you are chosen, YOU WILL KNOW WHAT MY STORY OF ABOUT FIRST SO DO NOT SPREAD if you do, YOU WILL BE KICKED! So Have fun APPLING XP!

-Snowy~


End file.
